1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to fork supporting device for fondue pot and in particular to a supporting device for hanging the forks vertically over the pot so that they do not intersect with each other. The device also allows the forks to be clearly identified and be easily picked up by each individual to whom a fork is assigned.
Furthermore, the device allows the user to pick up his fork without touching adjacent forks and in particular without causing splashing of hot liquid and tumbling of food which would be inserted in the tines of another fork.
2. Prior Art
A search of the prior art has failed to identify any pertinent reference regarding the present invention.
The common method for the usual fondue lovers consists of letting the tines of the fork rest on the bottom of the pot while the handle of the fork leans on the marginal upper edge of the pot. With such an arrangement, the forks intersect one against the other and the tines criss-cross in the pot. When two forks are interlaced and when the bottom one of the two is picked up without taking care of the superposed one, the latter fork may be projected out of the pot with the piece of food hooked to its tines. In addition, the usual hot liquid in the pot may spill over the table-cloth and even over the persons around the table.
The above mentioned disadvantages are overcome by the device according to the present invention.